1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to culinary utensils, and more specifically to a pizza cutter that divides the pizza into uniform, evenly-sized slices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of us are all too familiar with the common situation where, in ordering and eating a pizza, the size of the pieces contrast drastically in size. When this occurs, the large pieces are difficult to handle, often resulting in dropped sauce and toppings that can stain clothing and carpet. Furthermore, due to the fact that pizza is often hot, burns can result where the hot cheese, sauce and toppings drop onto one""s person. Also, where the pizza serves as a meal for a number of people, the disproportionate pieces make for unequal servings and, as a result, further cutting is required to even-out the meal. From a business point of view, a poorly cut pizza relates directly to quality and workmanship in the food product. Accordingly, there is need for a means by which commercial pizza establishments and restaurants can ensure constant, evenly sliced pizzas on a consistent basis. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, several references to food slicing and cutting devices were discovered. These devices neither anticipate nor disclose any embodiment that would preclude the novelty and the utilitarian functionality of the features of the present invention.
The following patents describe slicing devices that cut items such as fruits and vegetables into uniform wedges or slices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,431, issued in the name of Tateno
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,249, issued in the name of Repisky et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,480, issued in the name of Codikow
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,112, issued in the name of Altman
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,067, issued in the name of Loveland et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 471,158, issued in the name of Westerman
U.S. Pat. No. 262,332, issued in the name of Tozer
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,479, issued in the name of Gramann, discloses a pizza cutter having an arcuate, angled cutting edge that is used to both to cut the pizza into slices and serve the slices in a manner similar to that of a spatula.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,551, issued in the name of Chmela et al., describes a pizza cutter having a sharpened cutting wheel and a planar sharpened cutting blade that doubles as a spatula for serving purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,656, issued in the name of Hall, describes the ornamental design for a multiple slice pizza cutter.
While several features exhibited within these references may be incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art.
The present invention consists of a pizza cutting device that allows the user to cut a pizza in uniform, evenly-sized pieces on a consistent basis. The cutter consists of a circular frame that has a series of blades spanning across its hollow interior diameter. Sized so that the entire pizza fits within the interior diameter, the user simply presses down on a pair of handles located on the outside of the frame and the blades cut the pizza into uniform, even slices. Available in a variety of sizes, the present invention ensures uniform slicing that avoids the dangers and problems associated with disproportionate slices while conveying a quality professional food presentation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multi-slice pizza cutter that cuts an entire pizza into slices at once.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-slice pizza cutter that produces slices of uniform size and shape.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-slice pizza cutter that produces slices that are easy to handle and minimize the likelihood of spilled or dropped toppings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-slice pizza cutter that produces slices that display a high-quality workmanship and maintain a professional appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-slice pizza cutter that is of a high-quality construction designed to withstand the rigors of both commercial and domestic use.
Finally, It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-slice pizza cutter that is capable of handling a variety of pizza sizes.